(i) Technical Field
A certain aspect of the embodiments discussed herein is related to a semiconductor device. Another aspect of the embodiments is related to a semiconductor device with an electrode shaped into steps.
(ii) Related Art
An FET (Field Effect Transistor) may be used as a semiconductor device that amplifies RF signals such as microwaves. The FET is configured to form a source electrode, a drain electrode and a gate electrode on a semiconductor substrate. Japanese Patent Application Publication. No. 2002-359257 discloses a multi-finger type FET in which source electrodes, drain electrodes and gate electrodes are arranged in the form of a tooth comb.
The magnitude of current that flows through an electrode of the semiconductor device is restricted by the tolerable current density, which depends on the material of the electrode. The restricted magnitude of current may not produce high power.